Inflammation is a mechanism that protects mammals from invading pathogens. However, while transient inflammation is necessary to protect a mammal from infection, uncontrolled inflammation causes tissue damage and is the underlying cause of many illnesses. Inflammation is typically initiated by binding of an antigen to T-cell antigen receptor. Antigen binding by a T-cell initiates calcium influx into the cell via calcium ion channels, such as Ca2+-release-activated Ca2+ channels (CRAC). Calcium ion influx in turn initiates a signaling cascade that leads to activation of these cells and an inflammatory response characterized by cytokine production.
Interleukin 2 (IL-2) is a cytokine that is secreted by T cells in response to calcium ion influx into the cell. IL-2 modulates immunological effects on many cells of the immune system. For example, it is a potent T cell mitogen that is required for the T cell proliferation, promoting their progression from G1 to S phase of the cell cycle; it stimulates the growth of NK cells; and it acts as a growth factor to B cells and stimulates antibody synthesis.
IL-2, although useful in the immune response, can cause a variety of problems. IL-2 damages the blood-brain barrier and the endothelium of brain vessels. These effects may be the underlying causes of neuropsychiatric side effects observed under IL-2 therapy, e.g., fatigue, disorientation and depression. It also alters the electrophysiological behavior of neurons.
Due to its effects on both T and B cells, IL-2 is a major central regulator of immune responses. It plays a role in inflammatory reactions, tumor surveillance, and hematopoiesis. It also affects the production of other cytokines, inducing IL-1, TNFα and TNF-β secretion, as well as stimulating the synthesis of IFN-γ in peripheral leukocytes.
T cells that are unable to produce IL-2 become inactive (anergic). This renders them potentially inert to any antigenic stimulation they might receive in the future. As a result, agents which inhibit IL-2 production can be used for immunosuppression or to treat or prevent inflammation and immune disorders. This approach has been clinically validated with immunosuppressive drugs such as cyclosporin, FK506, and RS61443. Despite this proof of concept, agents that inhibit IL-2 production remain far from ideal. Among other problems, efficacy limitations and unwanted side effects (including dose-dependant nephrotoxicity and hypertension) hinder their use.
Over-production of proinflammatory cytokines other than IL-2 has also been implicated in many autoimmune diseases. For example, Interleukin 5 (IL-5), a cytokine that increases the production of eosinophils, is increased in asthma. Overproduction of IL-5 is associated with accumulation of eosinophils in the asthmatic bronchial mucosa, a hallmark of allergic inflammation. Thus, patients with asthma and other inflammatory disorders involving the accumulation of eosinophils would benefit from the development of new drugs that inhibit the production of IL-5.
Interleukin 4 (IL-4) and interleukin 13 (IL-13) have been identified as mediators of the hypercontractility of smooth muscle found in inflammatory bowel disease and asthma. Thus, patients with asthma and inflammatory bowel disease would benefit from the development of new drugs that inhibit IL-4 and IL-13 production.
Granulocyte macrophage-colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) is a regulator of maturation of granulocyte and macrophage lineage population and has been implicated as a key factor in inflammatory and autoimmune diseases. Anti-GM-CSF antibody blockade has been shown to ameliorate autoimmune disease. Thus, development of new drugs that inhibit the production of GM-CSF would be beneficial to patients with an inflammatory or autoimmune disease.